violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum Meets Bluetiful
Leland: Okay Yeagar, you got this. Get the heart out, and don't mess up! Yeagar: I won't! Dad: What are you guys doing? Leland: We're playing OPERATION. Yeagar: Okay. I can do it, I can do it, I CAN DO IT!!! Yeagar touches the metal sides, and the game beeps Leland: OH MY GOD YEAGAR!!! YOU KILLED HIM!!! HE HAD A FAMILY!!! NOW THEIR CHILDREN WON'T HAVE A FATHER!!! Yeagar: I'M SO SORRY MIKE!!! (cries) Dad: Guys, it's just a board game! Leland: Well why are you here? Dad: Because, Bluetiful is coming to Salt Lake. And we gotta meet her! Leland: Who is she? Yeagar: I heard she was a new color Crayola dropped. However, they did have to kill Yellow Dandelion... Dad: Plus, I heard Jeffy was coming to the area. So he can come with us! Leland: Cool! Where is the meetup at? Dad: At the mall. Now let's go! At the mall... Dad: We're next in line! Leland: I'm going first! The 4 come out of the line to see Bluetiful Bluetiful: Hello there! Leland: OH MY GOSH!!! YOUR THICC AS FUCC!!! Bluetiful: Nice, I heard that like 1,000,000 already. Leland: So here's what I want for Christmas. Dad: Leland she isn't Santa. Leland: I don't care! So, all I want for Christmas is for Leanna to be gone! Dad: WHAT?!?! Bluetiful: Why? Leland: Because, my sister is annoying, she's dumb, and she even destroyed my Xbox! Bluetiful: Well you need to be nice to your sister! Leland: I guess. Also, I want the new Xbox One X, a PS4, a Nintendo Switch, all of North Korea's nukes gone, Hillary Clinton to go to jail, and the Psycho Series 2! Dad: Like that's gonna happen on Christmas! Bluetiful: Well thanks for visiting! Leland: But can you give me a kiss on the lips? Yeagar: WHAT?!?! Bluetiful: I guess you and her get to kiss. Yeagar and Bluetiful kiss Leland on the cheeks Leland: Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww............ (passes out) Dad: Well I'm gonna take Leland to the car. And Yeagar and Jeffy can meet her. Then I'll come back. (leaves) Yeagar: But oh my, you look soooooooooooo hot. Bluetiful: I know, right? Yeagar: How did you get your face this pretty? Bluetiful: Uh.... Yeagar: Oooooohhhh...... (rests head on Bluetiful's chest) Bluetiful: Uh.......... (blushes) Jeffy: Why you do that? Bluetiful: Security?! Jeffy: No, I got this. Yeagar, get outta here! Yeagar: Aw... Bluetiful: Now, what do you want? And don't act weird! Jeffy: Well I want all green beans gone! Bluetiful: Why? Jeffy: Because I hate green beans! Bluetiful: And? Jeffy: I also want fat h**s, a new helmet, new diapers, new pencils, a PS4 Pro, and Crayola! Bluetiful: Finally! Someone wants Crayola for Christmas! Jeffy: And that's all. Bluetiful: Okay then. Have a nice day! Dad: Okay I'm back. Bluetiful: You want something? Dad: Well let's cut to the chase. All I want is for a better family. Bluetiful: Why? Dad: Didn't you see my son? He's always throwing tantrums and breaking stuff, Leanna is just as bad, my wife doesn't do anything to help, it's just madness! Bluetiful: Well things can get better! Why not do something good to the kids? Dad: Well, I guess I can take them to Wendy's. Bluetiful: That's the spirit! Now have a good day! At the car... Leland: Man that meetup was good! Was it dad? Dad: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS THINKING?!?! Leland: What do you mean? Dad: You got her to kiss you, and you got crazy! Leland: It's that her lips unlocked the key to my heart! Including my girlfriend. Dad: I don't care! And she also told me that Yeagar was acting flirty with her! Like why? Yeagar: She was hot! Leland: Yeagar, are you a lesbian? Yeagar: SHUT UP!!! Dad: And Jeffy, I guess you were decent. Jeffy: Yay! Leland: So now what? Dad: I'm going to Wendy's where you can get ice cream. Leland, Yeagar, and Jeffy: YAY!!! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum